


The Twin Sister of Michael Mell: Michelle Mell

by MichaelMellIsMyBabyBoy



Series: The Sister Series [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, I'm still bored, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Jeremy Is A Nervous Baby, M/M, Michael Is So Done, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Why is Christine Evil? Because I was bored, evil christine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellIsMyBabyBoy/pseuds/MichaelMellIsMyBabyBoy
Summary: Michael's sister came home a week ago. No One but Jeremy knows about her. One day she appeared, and everything went to hell.I suck at Summaries, sorry. Just Read it.





	1. She Appears

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first fanfics on this site, so if you want to look at my other fanfics on different websites, look at the end for my name on Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a sister, and she lived with his dad since they were young. Out of Michael's friends, only Jeremy knows about her, so when she appeared during lunch, everyone freaked out. 
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at Summaries, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom and on Archive of Our Own. Sorry about the bad grammar.

The ‘Squip’ squad was sitting around their table, Rich and Jake were arguing over whose house they were going to this weekend. Chloe and Brooke were talking about Madeline and how she was still trying to get in Jake’s pants even though he and Rich are dating. Christine was talking to Jeremy about the Play that was going on that afternoon. Jenna and Michael were on their phones sitting next to Christine and Jeremy.  
They all didn’t notice the small girl walking towards them and how everyone else was staring and holding their breaths, waiting for the drama to happen. What no one expected to happen is the small girl hugging Michael from behind and for Michael to freeze. Everyone at his table stopped and stared at Michael and the girl hugging him. Michael eventually looked behind himself, and when he saw who it was, he beamed.   
“Michelle! When did you get back?” He inquired with a happy voice. “Mom decided that since dad wasn’t able to take care of me, she fought for custody and won. She signed me up for school here, and this is my first day, so of course I had to see my big brother,” She exclaimed, even more, happy than Michael was. Everyone paused and then they all thought at the same time ‘WHAT!’  
Some of the kids listening in stood up in shock and his friends stared at him confused, except Jeremy. Michelle sat down next to Michael, and they started talking about what was happening, ignoring all of the gaping people around them. After 2 minutes of trying to get Christine’s attention, Jeremy joined them, and everyone just watched in shock as all three just sat there, laughing. After 6 minutes everyone sat down and went back to what they were doing.  
Christine pouted when she realized that Jeremy wasn’t going to talk with her about the Play anymore so she turned towards Jenna and she asked her a few questions. Jeremy, Michael, and Michelle continued to talk throughout lunch, and when the bell rang, all three of them groaned. Rich and Jake looked at them, “So are we still having that sleepover this weekend, Mikey?” Rich asked teasingly, Michael grinned back. “Oh hell yeah, you guys need to meet my sister and get to know her,” he nudged Michelle after he said that and she just huffed at him.  
They all headed off to class and split up at one of the halls. Rich, Jake, Michael, Michelle, and Jeremy went down one hallway, and Chloe, Brooke, Christine, and Jenna went down the other hallway. Surprisingly Michelle and Jeremy had class together, and Michael was across the hall. Rich and Jake had their class a little way down. Class for Michelle and Jeremy was a little bit weird, but they expected that so they ignored it.  
When class ended Michael, Jeremy, and Michelle all met up at Michael’s PT Cruiser, and they went to 7-11. Michael got Sushi and a slushie. Michelle grabbed a sandwich and a Pepsi. Jeremy grabbed two bags of chips and red mountain dew. They went back to Michael and Michelle’s house. Their Moms weren’t home, so all three of them went down to Michael’s room.  
Michael grabbed his weed, Michelle set up a game, and Jeremy got the bean bags ready for him and Michael to smoke. Michael and Jeremy were going to shotgun while Michelle was going to play games. The rest of the Squip Squad all thought that Jeremy had a crush on Christine still, but Jeremy and Michael were dating. The week after the Squipicident (Rich’s words) Jeremy apologized, and Michael forgave him.  
A week later Michael accidentally came out to Jeremy about his feelings, and Jeremy said he felt the same, and that his squip hated his feelings for Michael and hid them from him. It was a very emotional moment, and they cried a lot but they got together, and they are happy. Christine started to like Jeremy back, and Jeremy knows this, so does Michael. They’re getting ready for Christine to confess her feelings.  
Jeremy said that he is going to feel bad for rejecting her. Michael said he could care less; if she wants to try to get his boyfriend, then karma was going to hit her hard. Michelle said that they were too cute to try and break them up and if she tried Michelle would fight her. Michael and Jeremy both laughed at that. The only other people that know that Jeremy and Michael are dating are Michael and Michelle's moms and Jenna Rollens. How Jenna knows, they don’t know.  
Michelle put on Apocalypse of the Damned, Michael and Jeremy sat down with Jeremy on Michael’s lap, and they started to shotgun. Michelle just sighed and let them do whatever they wanted to do. After a while, Michelle left to go to her room for bed while Jeremy and Michael were sitting on the bean bags, giggling and telling jokes. After a while of just sitting there Jeremy got up, and Michael just pouted after him. Jeremy looked back at Michael and smiled, he then went over to the Tv and went onto Netflix.   
They browsed for 10 minutes, and they decided on Moana. Jeremy liked it because it had good music, Michael liked it because of the grandma. They watched it all the way until the end, and they sang along with all of the songs. Once they finished the movie, Michael put on some relaxing music, and they got ready for bed. Jeremy got in first, and Michael went in after him. It took Jeremy 2 minutes before he settled down against Michael's side. Michael turned off the light, and they fell asleep in less than 10 minutes, the weed made them tired.   
Michelle came back down at around 1:30 am to see if they were still up and what she found made her giggle happily. Michael was hugging Jeremy from behind, and Jeremy was holding his arms. She took out her phone, and took a picture, she then sent it to both of her mom's, still giggling. She eventually went up stairs and she settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more of my stories I have a wattpad account. Look for IchimatsuMatsuno4. I don't think I have any Be More Chill fanfics, but if I don't, I'll add some.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine finally confesses but it doesn't turn out how she wanted it to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Christine Appears! 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Christine was silently telling herself that ‘it would go well’ and ‘that he would never say no.’ The rest of the Squip squad were watching as she walked up to Jeremy, getting ready to confess. Michelle and Michael were both smirking while Rich and Jake were staring at them, confused. Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke were cheering her on, telling her to get it over with quickly.  
Jeremy was standing there, waiting for Michael and Michelle to come and drive him home. He never once thought to look behind himself, though he was confused as to why they were late, Michael was never late. Christine smiled when she saw him move his head back and forth, as though looking for someone. ‘Probably me,’ she thought happily as she walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned towards her, confused.  
“Jeremy, I-I have a confession to make,” she said shyly, “I’ve liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date?” She blushed bright red and stared at him, waiting for the answer she wanted. What she was going to get is an answer she didn’t expect. “I-I’m sorry Christine, but I’m, uh, I’m dating someone already,” He said slowly and sadly.  
She froze and stared at him, all of the squad froze too, the only exceptions being Michael and Michelle. “Oh…” She slowly breathed out, most of the squad followed her. Rich and Jake were staring at Michael and Michelle now understanding why they were smirking. Rich and Jake walked up to Michael and Michelle, “So… how did you guys know that Jeremy was going to say no?” Michael and Michelle both gasped and held a hand up to their chest, fake offended. Rich snickered a little but stopped after Jake elbowed him in the ribs.  
“I’m Jeremy’s best friend, did you honestly think I wouldn’t know?” Michael asked, confused. Jake and Rich both blushed and they started to stumble. After a while, Rich scoffed and stomped away. Jake smiled apologetically and followed after him. Michael just shook his head and scoffed, Michelle snickered and looked towards Jeremy and Christine. Christine looked heartbroken, and Jeremy looked guilty. Michelle and Michael sighed at that, and they headed towards them.  
Christine opened her mouth to say something, but Michael walked between them, and Michelle blocked Christine from walking to Jeremy. Michael walked up to Jeremy and whispered something to him, Christine glared at him jealously. “So you don’t like me, but you’ll let Michael whisper in your ear? Wow, Jeremy, I didn’t think that you’d be one of those guys,” Christine scoffed and crossed her arms. Michelle glared at her while Michael hugged Jeremy, who flinched when she said that.  
“That’s none of your fucking business, bitch, just because he doesn’t like you back doesn’t mean you have to lash out at him,” Michelle growled out, and she stepped closer to Christine. The Squip Squad all gasped, except Jeremy and Michael, and Christine stepped forward too. “From what I know he had a crush on me and then he went and got a girlfriend, leading me on, and making me think that he still liked me,” Christine retorted.  
Michelle looked at her confused, “What do you mean, leading you on? It was pretty obvious that Jeremy no longer had a crush on you. He didn’t blush around you anymore, he didn’t stutter, and Michael didn’t make fun of him for it anymore. Those are pretty obvious signs,” the rest of the squad paused at that and then they nodded. Christine scoffed, “How was I supposed to know? I was too distracted thinking about him and how we were going to get married and have children,” Michael and Jeremy both gasped. "Did you think that you would get a chance with Jeremy, even enough to marry him?" Michael asked warily and somewhat teasingly. Christine huffed and glared at him, "I thought that you didn't have a chance with him, so of course, I did. I didn't think that there would be any competition, then again you aren't any competition," She said haughtily, and everyone nearby gasped and stared at her and Michael.  
Michael froze and stared at her, Jeremy reached out to try and stop him from doing anything, but he was too late. Michael moved slowly to Christine, Jake and Rich were too frozen to try and protect her. Brooke, Jenna, and Chloe all watched, not even caring on what Michael was going to do, to them she deserved it. Christine backed up when Michael got too close, "I have been protecting Jeremy and loving him my entire life, do you think that you could protect him from anything or will you just run away?" Michael seethed out. He was ready to deck Christine, he didn't care if she was a girl, she started it, and he was going to end it. "Ha, you won't hit a girl!" She boasted, obviously pride over the fact that she was a girl. Michael grinned menacingly at her, and she then realized that he would hit a girl. She started to back up, and Michael chuckled. Everyone nearby shivered when they heard him chuckle, and Rich started to walk to them, but Jeremy stopped him. Rich hissed at him but Jeremy shook his head and whispered, "Do you honestly think you have a chance against an angry Michael?" Rich looked at him confused but he nodded his head. Jeremy stared at him for a few seconds then looked back at Michael and Rich followed him. What Rich saw made him want to run home and curl into his blankets. Michael wasn't red in the face, and he wasn't clenching his hands, he was standing there with a "calm" smile on his face. Michael looked like was talking about unicorns and rainbows, instead of arguing with a girl about hitting her. Michael walked up to her, leaned down, and whispered in her ear. No one could hear what he said, but it must have been bad because Christine froze up and stared at him, terrified. Michael walked away, grabbed Jeremy, and dragged him back to his car, with Michelle following. Jake and Rich watched them leave, and they swiveled around to look at Christine. Christine was slowly walking to Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe but they were ignoring her. They were talking about where they should go, and if they wanted to invite Michael, Jeremy, and Michelle. Rich just stormed away, and Jake followed him, they were both confused as to what happened. Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe left Christine in the parking lot, alone. Her parents came and picked her up after she texted them that she had no ride home. They were confused and asked her why Jeremy didn't drop her off at home. When they asked her this, she broke down crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to write Christine evil, ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> You may know me on Wattpad but probably not so here is a shortcut to it; http://www.wattpad.com/IchimatsuMatsuno4.


End file.
